piratesfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Joshamee Gibbs
Superstitious nothing mentioning how superstitious he is? "Bad luck to..." was his catchphrase in Curse of the Black Pearl. Watching him freak out at the Black Spot in Dead Man's Chest was just a continuation of the same trait. Jackalope 13:45, 30 December 2006 (UTC) At World's End updating Someone Put something about the Third movie in here. :Come on the moves been out for a while GET ON IT!!!!! ::As a contributor to this wiki, you can by all means add information yourself. Otherwise, wait until others get around to it - \\Captain Kwenn// — Ahoy! 08:08, 14 June 2007 (UTC) :::I did some one Delted it instead of editing it and I'm bad at spelling and to lazy to buy a Dictionary ::::No need to buy one. I'll update the page soon - \\Captain Kwenn// — Ahoy! 21:41, 19 June 2007 (UTC) Thanks alot -jack the monkey yo ho ho Quotes I think that this article could greatly benefit from quotes being added. For one thing, they add to the sense of character. For another, they look nice. Has anyone got links to memorable Gibbs quotes? Vongchild 02:25, 11 June 2007 (UTC) Captain? The "Motley crew" template gives him as the captain of the Interceptor, is it canon? If yes, we should add it. El Chupacabra 13:52, 26 November 2007 (UTC) :Yeah, I put it there myself. Since Gibbs was effectively Jack's first mate, and Jack was "left" behind, in what I assume is standard nautical procedure, the second-in-command takes the wheel. Gibbs was also technically captain of the Pearl prior to Jack's rescue, but since he was captain for so short a time, his right to the captaincy of the Pearl (being a different ship than the one Jack had captained when he "fell" behind) could have been claimed by Anamaria, and no real changes to the crew's roster had been made, I didn't think to add a seperate section for that, though I guess I could add Interceptor/''Black Pearl'' to the template. In any case it's canon.--Lord Cutler BeckettPort Royal 01:23, 27 November 2007 (UTC) Gibbs' return to Pirates 4 I do not know where I should put the source in the character's article, mostly because I never had to do it before. Here's the source: http://movies.ign.com/dor/objects/859550/pirates-of-the-caribbean-4/videos/pop_jb_pirates4.html CJSFan 08:44, May 26, 2010 (UTC) Gibbs hatred of Pirates I don't understand something. Why does it say in the article that Gibbs was a friend of Jack Sparrow when he was a child and helped him out of prison as well as having a leaniency towards pirates in the article? I know that the source for that is one of the Young Jack Sparrow books (I believe the series is a bit of a joke and too much of a good thing as it has Jack meet all of his adulthood friends while he is a child. They should have created other original characters instead), but doesen't that completely contradict what Gibbs says in the first scene of CotBP? I remember him saying things like "Bad luck to be singing about pirates", "Pirates deserve to be at the end of a noose", and other negative remarks towards them. In the middle of the movie, Gibbs also tells Will Turner of how Jack got off of the island and says that, following the mutiny, Jack wound up on Tortuga, "'and that is where I met him for the first time"'Since the books contradict the movies in small ways like that, wouldn't that make them non-canon as the movies come first before any expanded media? Mrcharlton 21:05, May 1, 2011 (UTC) :Yes, well, here's my view on that point(but I have not read the books, I'm just guessing): Gibbs was friends with Teague when he let Jack and Teague out of that jail, but he wasn't formally introduced in there(because I think Gibbs only intended to free Teague and his allies, even though he's never officially met them). At some point when Jack becomes captain of the Pearl, Gibbs officially met Jack...as I said, I'm just guessing because of never reading the prequel books(I don't know if there was any dialogue or something that suggests that Gibbs knew who Jack was). As for the first CotBP scene, I think it's just because of how much trouble he's gotten into with pirates in the past(or maybe he's thinking about Elizabeth's sing bringing Barbossa's murderous crew). It was Norrington who said the noose part, Gibbs only showed Elizabeth what that meant(as she reacted like "WTF you talking about, James?"). But that's just my personal view on this issue, but if you will correct me on anything(like if there was in fact dialogue of Gibbs meeting Jack in the JS prequel like "Aye, nice to meet ya, Jack" or something)...please share. -- Black Pearl, HMS Interceptor, Queen Anne's Revenge 21:51, May 1, 2011 (UTC) I haven't read the books either, but alot of the stuff from the books (in some of the articles) appear to be contradictions. Perhaps it will be in our interest to mount an "investigation" of sorts to see how much of the books are canonical. Mrcharlton 22:01, May 1, 2011 (UTC) :I only know one user who knows more about the POTC prequel books being canon or not; Angelica Teach(because she has all of the books). She did already help with some of the articles like Misty Lady, 2 LotBC EITC characters, and the mermaids. Speaking of which, the mermaids from OST and the JS prequels are accurate(except the ones in OST are a little more "Siren-like"; but still)...especially when we just learned that they did in fact keep the "Jack met mermaids" thing in OST(but they never said anything contradicting Jack's mermaid experiences). -- Black Pearl, HMS Interceptor, Queen Anne's Revenge 22:15, May 1, 2011 (UTC) :I want to agree with CJSFan but there is one thing that may dissolve his theroy. At first Jack didnt remember Gibbs but Gibbs remembered him at some BBQ for Jack's realitive. So they did meet before but someone gave the theroy that Gibbs forgot Jack due to his excessive drinking. Although there is little proof, I quite like this theroy. 22:47, September 19, 2011 (UTC) A Privateer? Was Gibbs a privateer in the fourth movie? Hector Barbossa said, "We be privateers, not pirates, master Gibbs." ARC Trooper Tal 17:26, September 1, 2011 (UTC) :Seems to be. Though by the look of Gibbs' mannerisms during his time in Barbossa's crew, he did not truly want to be one...as he originally requested to only join Barbossa's voyage(as he said "Take me with you", not "make me a Navy officer"). He is still loyal to Jack Sparrow and Jack Sparrow only(well almost only). -- Black Pearl, HMS Interceptor, Queen Anne's Revenge 17:32, September 1, 2011 (UTC)